Moods: Part two
by figure sk8tr
Summary: This is what happens after that someone dies in Moods part one


Title:Moods: Part two  
Author:figuresk8ter  
Summary:part two of moods, it's what happens after that someone dies.   
Rating:PG, for nothing.   
Disclaimer:I don't own the X-Files, Carter does, though I wish I did.  
AN: Don't read this unless you've read Moods part one by me.  
  
1:00 am, Mulders place  
  
Mulder was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, like he had for five and a half hours. He just couldn't stop thinking about Scully. Mulder had left work early and drove around the city over and over again. Maybe he thought he would find her but he had no such luck. She was gone. He would never see her again. And Krycek had to pay. He didn't know how, when or where but he would pay. Mulder clicked on the TV and the weather was on.   
  
"Cloudy, Cloudy, Cloudy! Better get the umbrellas out, it's also going to rain, rain, rain!" Mulder couldn't listen to that gay weatherman anymore. Happy gay, you know. Mulder turned on the news. More sad reports, he couldn't take it. Mulder left his apartment and got in his car.  
  
He turned the keys and drove off. He didn't know where, somewhere, anywhere but here. Thoughts of Scully where all over the place. He passed a car with a license plate that said "DANA", a demented teenager with a skull on his shirt (skull, Scully, you know), things everywhere he turned. He had to get farther away.   
  
7:00 am, middle of nowhere  
  
Mulder drove for hours on end. He still didn't know where he was going. But he had to go somewhere. Mulder had to get back to the city by tommorrow for the funeral. The last time he would see Scully before he was completly gone.  
  
7:32 am, middle of, somewhere  
  
Mulder had kept going. He hadn't seen any more memories of Scully, in fact, he hadn't see anything at all. He had thought about turning around about a million times but if he did where would he go? Amazing. There was a light up ahead. The first sign of life he had seen in about three hours. He pulled up and got out to fill up the gas tank. It was getting dangerously close to the E on the dashboard. He walked into the gas station up to the counter.  
  
"Number four,"Mulder said and handed the guy the needed cash. "So where am I?"  
  
"Who knows?"The guy said. He looked about 17, tall, very red hair and was really skinny. His face was dotted with freckles and his bangs covered his eyes. Mulder thought nothing of him. His mind was off faraway in the distance.  
  
"You mean to say that YOU don't even know where we are?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Not really," Mulder thought this was a little strange but paid no mind to it.   
  
He walked out, got in his car and drove away. The way back to the agency. He had to go back. He was saddening himself. It might help to be around people. He didn't want to forget, just get on with life but he was still in mourning and always would be.  
  
8:00 a.m., D.C.  
  
Mulder had drove back to the city were people were. He was wrong about that helping him. It didn't make it worse but surely not better. The sun was completely up and it was getting very bright. That stupid weatherman was wrong again. Mulder decided to drive back to work. Maybe he would see Krycek and have a chance to kill him.   
  
8:15 am, J. Edgar Hoover Building, D.C.  
  
Krycek wasn't there. Neither was Skinner. Maybe they weren't here yet. That couldn't be right. Skinner was always there before Mulder.  
  
"Agent Mulder, there you are," Said a police officer walking into his office. "Agent Mulder, I need to ask you some questions. That skinner guy told me to talk to you. Do you know anything about the death of Dana Katherine Scully?"  
  
"Yes I do. Agent Krycek shot her. Good enough for you? I was there. Believe me, I know! Krycek shot her and then ran away. If you think I had anything to do with this then forget it. It was Krycek!" Mulder yelled. He might have overreacted but he didn't care. Krycek must pay and this was one of the ways.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, I think," He said looking kind of scared. And then he walked down the hall towards Skinners office.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
*Was it okay? Remember this is only my second try, so don't flame to harshly. But please review! Thanx!* 


End file.
